


Isekai Shokugeki

by Trace_Carter



Category: various anime - Fandom, 異世界食堂 | Isekai Shokudou | Restaurant to Another World (Anime), 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, ambiguous canon placement, mass crossover (sort of), mostly one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trace_Carter/pseuds/Trace_Carter
Summary: This is a collection of short segments detailing what the Restaurant to Another World series would be like if some of the Shokugeki no Soma characters cooked in Nekoya.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Intro

In a small shopping district in Tokyo, there exists a small Western Restaurant named Nekoya. The establishment is known all throughout the area for the exquisite food cooked by the establishment's Master, and when said man hired several teens to work in the kitchen and on the floor, the quality of the meals served shot through the roof.

However, what many people don't know, is that the restaurant has an interesting and amazing secret. Every week on Saturday, the front door of the establishment would become a bridge between our world and realms of faeries and fantasy, allowing beings that are normally only found in fantasy novels and fairy tales to enter the restaurant and enjoy the meals cooked by the chefs.

xXsceneXx

"Thank you for coming," said a girl with blue hair as she bowed toward a Knight that was walking out the door in full armor, "please visit next day-of-Satur."

Once the man had left, she turned back and headed to check on the full house of customers that had come to try the amazing dishes cooked by the chefs of Nekoya. There happened to be a party of seven arriving from the desert towns, so the staff was working extra hard to make sure all the food got to where it needed to be.

"Oi Megumi," called a female voice from the kitchen, "I have the Mince Meat Katsu for William-san ready and Hayama just finished Fluegel-san's Curry Rice."

"Hai," said the now named Megumi as she rushed back to the kitchen, "I'll be right there."

Tadokoro Megumi, the blunette was a bit of a wallflower, but she stepped up to the roll of Waitress in order to help keep up with the rush of customers that visited the Western Restaurant. While she mainly worked on the taking customer orders, the staff all agreed that she was the best among them in terms of making dishes, mainly seafood ones, that gave you a happy feeling.

Inside the kitchen hard at work, were the teen chefs of Nekoya and the restaurant's master. Standing in front of a grilling station was the girl that had called out to Megumi, a blond with tanned skin clad in a chef's uniform that hugged her curves with a butcher's knife in her hand.

This was Mito Ikumi, known in Nekoya and the surrounding district as the 'Meat Master' because of her skills in cooking and preparing dishes that revolved around meat. She was currently cooking up a large slab of beef, which was to be made into stew for later.

"Mito-san," said Megumi as she walked in, "Hayama-san."

"Right," said Ikumi, "here's the Mince Meat Katsu. Hayama where's that curry?"

"It's almost done," said a tanned male with white hair tied in a ponytail that was wearing a black version of the chef outfit, "just needs the final touch."

The teen sprinkled some spices into a pot of curry and ladled it over a plate of rice before handing it to Megumi, "Done."

"You always have to have things perfectly, Hayama," chuckled a teen with red hair tied back by a white headband.

"Shut up, Yukihira Soma," muttered the now named Hayama.

Akira Hayama, a young teen born with an acute sense of smell that he harnessed into a powerful asset in his cooking. He specialized in spices of all kinds and dishes like curry were his forte, as he exercised his talents to bring new life to the dish via intricate combinations of seasonings and flavors.

The other teen, the redhead, Yukihira Soma, was sort of a jack-of-all-trades in the kitchen. He occasionally helped Megumi on the floor, but spent a lot of his time assisting in the kitchen, whipping up amazing dishes that would leave the patrons speechless.

"Calm down, both of you," said a blond as he used a strange crescent knife to chop dough into noodles, "we're in a professional kitchen, so let's behave like the pros we are."

"Aldini's right," said Mito, "we were lucky that the Master agreed to hire us full time. We are only kids after all."

Takumi Aldini, the restaurant's resident expert in Italian cuisine. He contributed many dishes to the menu utilizing his skill and knowledge. He was quite adaptable and even recreated a few Japanese dishes with Italian principles.

"You and Takumi need to lighten up Nikumi," said Soma as he cooked some food on the stove.

"I told you not to call me that, Yukihira," growled Mito as she began to chop up a leg of beef.

Thus was the life of the staff of Nekoya. The teens had fights on occasion, but they were all good friends deep down. Together with the Head Chef, they ran Nekoya on weekdays as a restaurant for the masses and on Saturdays, they worked to satisfy the eclectic group of patrons that visited from the Other World.


	2. 1st Course: Mincemeat Katsu

It was bright and early Saturday morning that the staff of the Western Restaurant Nekoya arrived to set up shop for the day.

"Oi, morning Tadokoro, Nikumi," said Soma as he saw the two girls walk up to the shop.

"Good morning, Soma-kun," said Megumi as she and Ikumi walked up.

"Takumi's already inside with Hayama," said Soma, "we should get set up for the main rush. It is Saturday after all."

The two girls nodded and the three of them headed inside to get changed into their uniforms. Once the group had changed and washed up, they quickly helped the master to clean the kitchen and the dining area so that it would be ready for the stream of customers from the other world.

"You gonna be helping as a server again today, Tadokoro?" asked Ikumi as she cleaned off one of her butcher's knives.

"Well," said Megumi, "we have been short on staff, but Soma-kun volunteered to help out today so I could work in the kitchen."

"That's nice of him," said Ikumi.

"It's pretty much like working at Yukihira's back home," said Soma.

The group of young chefs once studied together at an elite culinary academy, grouping together as the Jewels Generation, a group of the best students in that year, but near the end of their first year, several drastic changes happened and, because the Jewels fought against this new regime, they were ejected from the school in the form of an extended training trip to this small town. In fact, if they hadn't found Nekoya, they would have been in a bit of a pickle.

"Morning," said the master as he walked in, "everyone ready for the rush today?"

Getting nods from the youths around him, the man started handing out assignments to the teen chefs. He had to admit, with them around, the quality of the food he served had gone up, and he happily accepted their help in dealing with the crowds. Especially the ones on Saturday.

xXsceneXx

For an Adventurer that chose the life of a Treasure Hunter, life could be quite dangerous at times. However, the risks were certainly worth the rewards. Treasure Hunter Sarah Gold understood this fact quite well, and it was the reason she was now venturing through a set of old mining tunnels, following notes left by her late grandfather that hinted at a great treasure that the old adventurer had kept secret.

"I should be getting close," said Sarah as she rounded a corner of the tunnels, coming face to face with a group of angry monsters that wielded makeshift spears.

The creatures charged at the Adventurer, forcing her to draw her dagger and retaliate. Sarah dodged several thrusts from their weapons before cutting down one monster and disarming another by slicing through the shaft of its spear. She finished by stabbing the creature with her knife and using the fallen monster's spear to impale the final attacker.

Climbing to her feet, Sara cleaned off her knife and walked over to an inconspicuous piece of the stone wall and gripped one of the mine's torches, pulling the torch downwards to reveal it to be a hidden lever, causing the wall to slide to the side. Sarah stepped into the secret room and gazed upon a wooden door standing on a small island in a shallow lake.

"This is the treasure?" Sarah said in surprise as she approached the door.

Cautiously, she opened the door and jumped back upon hearing a bell jingle, thinking that a trap had been sprung. It was then that a male voice cut through her tense state.

"Welcome to Restaurant Nekoya," said a male teen with red hair wearing a black and white suit, "feel free to find a table and we'll be right out with a menu."

"Restaurant?" asked a dumbfounded Sarah, "What is this place?"

"This is a Western Restaurant," said the teen, "my name is Soma Yukihira and I'll be your server today. I don't know which door you came through, but this place is special in the fact that its door links to your world once every seven days on what you call the Day of Satur. We'd be happy to provide you with a good meal now that you're here."

Sarah thought about it and decided that she _was_ hungry and that was curious about this so called Western Restaurant, so she pulled up an empty chair and sat down. Soma quickly brought a menu out and handed her a glass of lemon water, getting a protest from the Treasure Hunter.

"Oi!" she yelled, "I didn't order any water."

"It's on the house," said Soma with a smile as he cleaned some of the other tables.

Shrugging, Sarah Gold sipped the cold beverage and marveled at the refreshing flavor before going over the menu again. Most of the dishes seemed quite foreign to her and she didn't want to order something she wouldn't like and be stuck paying for it, so it was by chance that she glanced to the side and saw the words 'Daily Special' written on a black slate hanging on the wall with a cheap price written below.

"Excuse me," said Sarah as she called Soma over, "but what is today's Daily Special?"

"Hmm," said Soma, "let's see, today's Nikumi's turn, so let me ask her what she decided to whip up."

Sarah watched as Soma headed into the kitchen calling this 'Nikumi's' name, getting a loud shout of protest in response, before he eventually returned with a grin.

"Well you're in for a treat," said Soma, "today's special is Mincemeat Katsu."

"Mincemeat Katsu?" mused Sarah, "I guess I'll give that a try then."

"Alright," said Soma before he headed back to the Kitchen, "One Mincemeat Katsu!"

"Got it Yukihira," yelled Ikumi as she quickly got to work.

As she waited, Sarah thought about her Grandfather's Journals and realized something. If this restaurant was the secret treasure that the legendary Treasure Hunter William Gold kept all this time, then could this place be better than all of the restaurants in the Royal City? Just the prospect made her mouth water.

Soma eventually returned with her order along with a roll and a bowl of some sort of soup. The Treasure hunter then eagerly dug into the meal and almost could not hold in a moan as the food brought her to new realms of culinary bliss.

Truly this was a treasure worthy of the Legendary Treasure Hunter.


	3. 2nd Course: Ringo Risotto and Beef Stew

Souma arrived at Nekoya early one day to help open up the shop, and was quite surprised to find the Master talking to a girl about his age with Ram horns coming out of her blond hair.

"Morning," said Souma as he walked in, "what's going on?"

"Ah, Souma," said the Master as he waved the teen over, "this is Aletta. She'll be starting work here as a waitress on Saturdays from now on."

"Well welcome to the team then," smiled Souma, "I bet Tadokoro will be pleased to have some help on the floor. Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Not really," said Aletta with a light blush as her stomach growled.

"Then let me see if I can whip something up," said Souma, "may I borrow the kitchen, Master?"

"Feel free," said the Master with a smile.

"Right then," said Soma as he tied his headband around his head, "breakfast coming up."

Aletta watched as Soma began to cook up some food in a pot on the stove, adding rice, and some sort of amber liquid while stirring constantly. A fruity smell soon began to fill the room as Soma threw some bacon into a pan to cook.

"So, what are you making?" asked Aletta as she glanced over Soma's shoulder.

"It's a refreshing breakfast dish that I created for my friends," said Soma as he peeled and diced several ambrosia apples while he fried some bacon on a pan and added some lemon juice to the pot, "it's a great way to start the day and it's quite lite and healthy too."

Soma soon placed a plate in front of the Demon girl with steaming risotto that had diced apples mixed in and bacon placed on top, "Apple Risotto, eat it while it's warm."

Aletta placed her hands together and bowed her head, "Oh god of demons, I thank you for providing my daily bread."

Soma chuckled as the demon girl picked up a spoon and scooped up some of the risotto and blew on it before placing the meal in her mouth. Hew eyes widened at the rush of flavors from the apples and the rice and she felt her body begin to wake up as the dish energized her.

"This is amazing," said Aletta.

"Heh," chuckled Soma, "it wasn't much."

The Demon Girl quickly and happily devoured the meal before leaning back with a contented smile.

"Well," said the owner, "how about you head upstairs and get cleaned up Aletta. I'll leave a change of clothes outside and then I'll explain some of your duties here."

The girl nodded and quickly headed upstairs, leaving Soma to help clean the dishes.

xXsceneXx

When the rest of the group arrived, they quickly introduced themselves to Aletta and helped explain how her duties at Nekoya would work, and Megumi was more than happy to help the demon girl with learning to be a waitress.

Soon, the rest of the restaurant patrons began to arrive, and the group was hard at work filling orders for the Day of Satur patrons. Aletta soon began to learn that each patron had a favorite dish, of which many of them sported a nickname, but they were always open to trying new variations from the teen chefs.

"Megumi-chan," said an old wizard named Altorius, nicknamed Pork Loin-Cutlet due to his love of that particular dish and the variations Ikumi created, "I see you have a new worker."

"Yes," said Megumi with a smile, "Aletta-san is starting with us today as a waitress. Please treat her well."

"Oi!" yelled a Lion-man, "I'd like another three Katsudon!"

"Ah," said Megumi, "Aletta-san, can you get that."

"Hai!" said the demon girl as she hurried to the kitchen.

The rest of the day continued to be quite busy and Aletta was forced to quickly learn how to take, memorize, and deliver the correct orders to each customer. Eventually, the final few customers left the restaurant and the staff took a moment to relax…all except for Soma and Ikumi though.

"Soma-san," said Aletta as she watched the redhead and the blonde work quickly to prepare several different cuts of meat, "what are you doing? Haven't all the customers left for the day?"

"Actually," said Takumi as he walked up, "there is one last patron that comes after all other diners have left."

"What kind of person is it?" asked Aletta.

"She is quite proud and a bit territorial," said Hayama, "she comes later to avoid any altercations with other diners."

Before Aletta could question any further, the door opened and a beautiful woman with tanned skin and red hair that had two black horns sticking out, walked into the restaurant wearing an expensive red dress.

"Welcome," said Megumi as the woman took a seat at one of the tables, "you'll be having your usual today?"

"Indeed," said the woman, "Beef stew if you will be so kind."

"If you would," said Megumi, "Soma-kun has come up with a new recipe for beef stew that he hopes you'd be willing to try. The first plate is free."

"Oh?" asked the woman, who was known in the other world as the Red Queen, one of the powerful dragon lords, "Then perhaps I shall give it a try."

Megumi placed a pitcher and a glass on the table, both full of iced lemon-water, and quickly headed back to the kitchen. The Red Queen sat at the table and sipped her drink for a while, and soon, Soma emerged holding a steaming bowl.

"One Yukihira Special Beef Stew," said Soma as he placed the bowl down.

"Well this is different," said the Red Queen as she looked at the dish.

In the center of the dish was a perfectly cooked cut of oxtail and surrounding it were several different types of meat, including tripe, skirt steak, and beef tongue, all sitting in a demiglace sauce with carrots and potatoes.

The Red Queen took some of the meat and sauce in her spoon and, upon placing it in her mouth, her eyes widened and she let out a sigh of contentment. The different cuts of meat had all been cooked in different ways, bringing out a unique consistency and flavor that the dish would never normally have. Added in with the tender, melt-in-your-mouth oxtail, the stew rose to a level of perfection that she had never tasted before.

"I must say," said the Dragon, "this is quite the masterpiece that you've concocted."

"Thanks," said Soma, "unfortunately though, it's not as easy to make, so the price will be higher if it earns a spot on the menu."

"Well," said the Red Queen, "I'll offer 10 gold coins for two more servings, and another twenty coins for a large pot of it instead of my usual."

"I'll go tell the Master," said Soma as he headed into the kitchen, leaving the Dragon to enjoy her stew.

' _It seems my treasure becomes even more grand,_ ' she mused as she ate more of her stew.


	4. 3rd Course: Naan Pot Pie Curry

It was a moment of anticipation for the shipwrecked Admiral Alphonse Flügel. For the past few months, following a run in with a Kraken, he had been stranded on a tropical island populated by several dangerous monsters. While the Admiral had been able to defeat these beasts, the lack of edible materials on the island left Alphonse's survival at a questionable state. Just as things were looking bleak, Alphonse discovered a certain door with a cat logo sitting within the lair of a fallen griffin.

Entering through the door, the Admiral found himself in a strange building filled with tables and chairs made from varnished wood with what looked like glass lamps lining the walls and hanging from the ceiling. Looking around at this strange place, the shipwrecked admiral was at a loss as to how it could exist within the den of a wild griffin on this tropical island, and kept his hunting knife ready in case any threats appeared.

"Welcome," said a male voice from behind him, and Alphonse whirled around to see an older gentleman wearing a white outfit reminiscent of that of the ones the chefs wore in the galley back home, "this is the Western Restaurant Nekoya, my humble establishment. We're still a bit new, and don't have a whole lot of customers, but I'd be happy to whip something up for you if you'd like to have a seat?"

A restaurant? Out here in the middle of the ocean? It was a rather outlandish claim, but the building did look the part and Alphonse now noticed an appetizing smell coming from what looked to be a kitchen area that made him realize just how hungry he was. Having survived the past few days on roasted monster meat and boiled river water, the shipwrecked Admiral was eager to enjoy a decent meal for once and picked out a table to place his things as he sat down.

"Owner," said the Admiral as he placed a bag of gold coins on the table that had managed to survive the wreck with him, "please provide for me your most popular dish."

"Sure thing," said the man as he placed a pitcher and cup of ice water and a warm towel on the table, "coming right up."

As the owner headed to the kitchen, Alphonse took the opportunity to look around at the place, noting that it was rather well furnished and different from any place he had seen in the Kingdom. The owner of this establishment must be quite well off to afford a place like this. Picking up the towel, he wiped the sweat and grime off his hands and face, marveling at the comfortable warmth and softness that it had, before taking the glass of water and sipping it, wondering how the owner acquired ice out here.

"Here we go," said the Owner as he walked up and placed a plate of what looked to be a kind of stew with rice on the table along with a plate of bread and a bowl of soup, "Curry Rice. The most popular dish here. Enjoy, and also there are free refills on bread and soup so dig in."

"Curry Rice?" mused Alphonse as he looked at the stew-like dish. Picking up his spoon, he scooped up some of the aforementioned Curry and placed it in his mouth.

Immediately his eyes shot open and he quickly reached for his water and took a long drink as the spices hit his palate.

' _Such flavor,_ ' thought the Admiral, ' _but not in a bad way. The intensity of the spice has reawakened my soul!_ '

Taking another spoonful of the dish, this time with the rice as well, the Admiral tried it again, this time steeling himself for the spices of the Curry, and once again his eyes widened, but not in a bad way.

"Hoh," breathed Alphonse, "so this is Curry Rice. Alone the raw spice of the Curry burns bright, but when paired with the rice it's true light shines through."

The Admiral began to eat again, this time with more fever and found himself enjoying the dish more than any he had ever had before. Truly this Curry Rice was perfection incarnate.

Maybe his time on this island wouldn't be so bad after all.

xXsceneXx

For 20 years, Alfonse survived on the deserted island, his visits to Nekoya and his meals of Curry Rice being what kept him going. Near the end of his time on the island, after the first owner passed on his legacy to his grandson, the restaurant took on the group from Tootsuki and he had to admit, thanks to Hayama's knowledge of spices, the servings of Curry he had from then on were better and more flavorful than ever before.

However, all good things must come to an end.

The Admiral was standing on a bluff overlooking the ocean, preparing to head to the door to Nekoya when he noticed something on the horizon: the white sails of a Naval ship heading toward his island.

Knowing that his time on the island was coming to an end, Alphonse headed for the door to Nekoya, entering the restaurant with a somber look.

"Ah Alphonse-san, welcome," said Megumi as she greeted the shipwrecked Admiral, "your usual as always?"

"That sounds perfect," said Alphonse as he found a seat.

"I'll be sure to tell Hayama-san," said Megumi with a smile as she placed water and a hot towel in front of him, "he knows how you like it."

Alphonse nodded with a wistful smile, "I must thank you for taking care of me for all of these years. My visits here have made my time on this island bearable. Alas though, it now comes to an end."

"Did something happen?" asked Megumi in a concerned tone.

"No," said Alphonse with a smile, "nothing terrible that is. Before coming here, I sighted the sails of a ship coming to end my long exile. I'm afraid this could be my last meal here at this wonderous restaurant."

"Well then," said Megumi with a smile, "perhaps we can make your last meal with us one to remember? I'll ask Hayama-san if he could whip up an extra special curry for you today in addition to your usual."

This caused the Admiral to smile, "I would like that very much."

"I'll get right on that then," said Megumi as she headed to the kitchen.

As Alphonse waited, he thought back to the many visits he had made and how they made his many years of exile not just bearable, but survivable, for without the meals he had here on each Day of Satur, he would have been forced to survive on wild plants and what fish he could catch each day. Indeed, compared to the delicacy that was Curry Rice, those foods would have been like ash and sand.

"Here you go, Alphonse-san," said Aletta as she arrived at the Admiral's table and placed a plate down, "with compliments from the chef. I think Hayama-san called it, Naan Pot Pie Curry."

"Naan Pot Pie?" repeated Alphonse as he looked down at the dish in question.

This new Curry was surprisingly served not on a plate, but in a dish resembling a small cup that was capped off by some kind of bread. Curious as to what mysteries it hid, Alphonse found himself picking up his spoon and breaking the bread that capped the dish off.

"Oh!" exclaimed the shipwrecked Admiral in surprise, for breaking the cap that covered the meal released a delicious explosion of aroma that erupted from the now revealed curry dish, "This is sure to be something else. If the smell is anything to go by, this will be a true delight."

Alphonse scooped up some of the curry soup with his spoon, making sure to include some of the naan shell, and brought it up to his mouth, eager to sample this new dish.

The moment the food touched the Admiral's tongue, his eyes widened in surprise. If the released aroma from earlier could be equated to a flavor explosion, then the actual flavors permeating the dish would be akin to a supernova. Spices surged across his palette, blazing through his senses and invigorating his spirit, as he automatically moved to take a second bite. Then a third. And then a fourth. Alphonse soon found himself scraping his bowl to try and get another taste of the wonderful new dish, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Please convey my thanks to young Hayama," said the Admiral, "this truly was an exceptional last meal."

"Would you like seconds?" asked Megumi.

"Please."

xXsceneXx

While one may think the visits end here, the Admiral heard about a young Knight that owned a castle in the Duchy who often raved about a spectacular dish of Fried Shripe he partook in once every seven days. And thus, Alphonse's trips to Nekoya continued, and he gladly tried the many new curry dishes they offered him.


End file.
